


Gibbs, I Never Knew!

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode: s02e20 Red Cell, Established Relationship, F/M, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-17
Updated: 2008-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 05:17:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13311321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: A hidden moment after hours...a very short little ficlet.





	Gibbs, I Never Knew!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: I don't own 'em, just love 'em...not making any money on this...no matter badly I need it! thanks to WritinginCT for being my beta! Please give me feedback!  


* * *

Gibbs entered the lab after everyone else had left for the day. He couldn’t wait any longer to see his favorite lab rat.

“Hey, Gibbs. Heading out for the night?” Abby turned from her computer and greeted Gibbs with one of her brightest smiles.

“I was thinking about taking you with me, but since you don’t know how much I want you, I’m not sure what to do.” Gibbs teased, referring to her response earlier when he had said to his team, ‘Tell Abby I want her’, and she had heard him and replied ‘Gibbs, I had no idea!’

“Well, I couldn’t say anything in front of the children!” she snickered, taking the bait.

Gibbs backed her up against the wall in her office, behind a filing cabinet where they would be out of view of both the door and the cameras in the lab. He kissed her cheek, right by her ear. The rest of the team thought that was his endearment, but it was really Abby’s most erotically sensitive spot, and when he kissed her there it was his signal to her that he would be rocking her world that night. He loved the bright smile she always gave him, letting him know how much she was looking forward to it. 

He ran his hand along the top of her blouse, which followed her cleavage nicely. Kissing her collarbone as he moved the fabric aside, he noticed the mark he’d left on her last night and smiled. He lightly kissed the bruise left by his teeth.

“I guess I didn’t make a big enough impression on you last night…” he pressed himself completely against her, their bodies perfectly aligned and hopefully giving her a good idea at how he was feeling at the moment. “Can you tell how much I want you now?”

Abby laughed and pressed back against him. “I can feel it in my gut.” Her eyes sparkled as she said this, obviously enjoying their game.

“Good, let’s go home!” Gibbs exclaimed, and pulled her with him out of the lab. Her laughter rang through the halls as they exited the building and headed for home. A sleepless night was ahead – and that’s just the way they liked it!


End file.
